


Blue/Dice

by ameliette



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Meta, Inspired by the Solo movie, Spoilers for Rise of Skywalker in Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliette/pseuds/ameliette
Summary: The Falcon felt warmer when Rey left for Ach-To.A series of scenes during The Last Jedi, inspired by Solo movie.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The Falcon felt different after they left for Ach-To. Warmer, but like someone was looking at her all the time. At first, Rey thought it was just being there with Chewie and R2, instead of Finn and BB. Maybe it was that she knew the ship better now, that there was always something to do on it.

But when she was in the cockpit alone, she could swear the golden dice hanging above the main console were blue.

And Rey wasn't the only one. Every time Chewie tore apart another one of the 'fixes' the ship's previous owners had applied to Falcon, it didn't just feel _right_ , it felt like the ship itself approved of the repairs. Artoo helped him out, pointing out things even Rey hadn't noticed. The droid seemed to even know things Chewie didn't, and sometimes he spotted him leaning into a computer terminal as if listening to someone.

Artoo quietly followed Luke when he came aboard the Falcon. Luke patted the droid gently as he passed him, and entered the cockpit. It was still the same, after all these years. Spare parts everywhere they would fit, open wires were poking out of the loose panels... Luke knew the signs of hasty repairs, and not just from having to do them himself to take apart his old x-wing. Rey and Chewie had overhauled almost all parts that Luke could recognize; the rest were covered in dust.

As Luke surveyed the cockpit one last time before leaving, he suddenly stopped, staring at the golden dice. Those were still here. Slightly moving, like in breeze. But there was no draft inside the ship. Luke took the dice. Still the same as they had been when Luke had first boarded the Falcon.

One last time, Luke thought as he sat down on the stone facing the setting sun. Rey - and the Falcon - were long gone, but one thing remained with Luke. Those golden dice. One last time Luke had worn the white robes of a jedi. He said he had sworn this off. But Rey had been right. He couldn't lock himself up all alone when the galaxy needed him. Needed him _too_.

Luke sat down and concentrated. If Snoke thought he was the only one who could connect minds with the Force, he was wrong. Luek reached out to the Force, felt it rush back in, fill his heart with weartm that had been missing for years, filled it with _love_.

_Leia._

Once again in hyperspace, Rey looked at the people aboard the falcon. here were so few. Hadn't there been hundreds at D'Qar when she had let? It had been barely two weeks, and the First Order had caused this? In the last day or so? it almost hurt her that she had left. She... there must have been some way she could have helped. She could fly, she could shoot! Even without the Force, she could still fight.

The two halves of the lightsaber felt cold in her hands. The crystal in the middle still flickered, but with everything else broken, there was no way she could just repair it.

Se stood up and walked to the cockpit, where Chewie just greeted her and left her alone.

it felt like she had interrupted something. But looking around, there was nothing that Chewie could have left half-done. Almost like.... he had been interrupted mid-conversation.

"Rey?" the voice was so familiar, she thought she was imagining it.

She looked up. The voice came from outside the cockpit.

There, on the top of the falcon, just barely visible from here angle, were two human forms sitting. Rey leaned forward to see them better.

Luke waved at her, glowing blue. Next to him, similarly blue Han was holding the golden dice that had disappeared from the Falcon's cockpit while they were on Ach-to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Luke, for Force's sake! I've been stuck with your father and old Ben for two weeks!"
> 
> That was my idea-spawning sentence. Didn't quite get there :p  
> (That's what I get for leaving this alone for year and a half.)


	2. Home

A low grumble interrupted Rey's meditation.

"Chewie?" Rey opened her eyes and saw the wookie standing by the door.

**You're leaving then.**

"Ah, yes," Rey quickly smiled. "I'll be back soon, though, I'll just go check out the place."

Chewie hung his head and let out a disapproving growl. **Please, not you too.**

"I've got Artoo and Falcon with me, I wouldn't disappear on you guys like that." Rey had thought about it, though. To simply leave before anyone asked too many questions. But it wouldn't have been fair to Finn or the others she'd met in the past months. "I'll be back before you know it."

Rey stood up, but halted when she saw the medal in Chewie's hands. She recognized it from Luke's old drawings; the one awarded for those who fought in the Battle of Yavin. "Is that... Han's?"

Chewie nodded. **I didn't know Leia had kept it all these years.**

"Did you keep yours?" Rey meant it lightly, but Chewie tensed up.

**I now have all three of them,** he said quietly.

Ah. So his, Luke's, and now Han's. "Would you like me to..."

Chewie shook his head. **No, not the medal. These.** He opened his other hand and showed Rey the golden dice from the cockpit. **It's no lightsaber, but...**

"It's a memory," Rey said with a smile and patted Chewie's arm as she took the dice.

_It's a memory,_ Rey thought as she unfolded the piece of leather to wrap Luke and Leia's lightsabers in. _A memory of those we lost. Those we loved._

_Those who taught us._


End file.
